orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Agendas Part IV
Official Summary Koji and Pierce scramble to collect the evidence that will unravel Dr. Howarth's secret operation, but meet with unexpected resistance. Mitch is tasked with hunting Pierce down, and a miscommunication with Kiera threatens the security of their double agent operation against Howarth. Meanwhile, a pattern of dark events point to a dark presence plaguing Chester for decades, if not centuries... Detailed Recap In Dr. Howarth's office, Pierce finds a camera pointed at him. Koji shorts it out with his magic, but they know they're caught and have limited time to gather evidence and escape. Pierce grabs a small metal box and looks through some folders of coded documents. Just as he's opening a drawer he suspects contains the most valuable secrets, the office door opens and Jeremy Stockton points a revolver at them. Pierce tries to fast-talk Jeremy, offering to negotiate something that benefits him, and Jeremy shoots Koji in the chest. But a moment later, Koji pops back up and holds a knife to Jeremy's throat. Pierce touches Jeremy and suddenly hears Nadra's voice in his head. Without his memories of their meeting in the reflecting pool, Pierce is confused and alarmed, but also feels an inexplicable sense that he should trust her. Nadra explains that the two of them made a deal and he forgot it, and instructs him not to kill Jeremy. She warns him that the files in Howarth's office must not get back to ORPHEUS, or else they'll fall into the hands the cabal. They concoct a plan where Jeremy will chase Koji out of the facility and Pierce will teleport out to rendezvous with him shortly thereafter. Left alone, Pierce examines some files, finding the horrifying photos of the Asherah and learning that ORPHEUS agent Walter Marchand, a "high level deniable asset," did this. Pierce grabs as few files as he thinks he can get away with and leaves. When he meets up with Koji, Koji takes the materials and says he'll ensure "the right people" get them, making Pierce suspect Koji is aware of the cabal and aligned against it. Meanwhile, Mitch takes a call from Howarth, who informs him Pierce has broken into the hospital, and Mitch needs to demonstrate his loyalty to Howarth by apprehending Pierce. Mitch decides he'll meet up with Pierce in the woods outside the hospital and formulate a plan. He calls Kiera and tells her he's going to the hospital to get Pierce, but doesn't tell her the details. She misunderstands and thinks she's supposed to break into the facility, When she's discovered by a guard, she blood-curses him, critically wounding him. She hides on the grounds and calls 911 for him. Meanwhile, Mitch and Pierce fake a chase for the cameras, with Mitch allowing Pierce to escape. Mitch meets Howarth in the lobby, and Howarth sends him to find Kiera. When they're together, Mitch scolds Kiera for not following his instructions -- but shortly thereafter, Howarth scolds Mitch for not giving clear enough instructions. Howarth takes them to see the injured guard, who is bleeding internally and being worked on by doctors and nurses. Kiera gives him a Witch's Brew, which immediately improves his condition. Mitch, Kiera, and Pierce meet at the safehouse. Howarth texts Mitch and says he wants to reach "a settlement" with Pierce, because they need his help on something. He requests that Pierce come alone at 6 a.m. the following day. Pierce points out that this sounds like a trap, and refuses to go. Mitch and Kiera do go, however, and show Howarth Hailee's ouija board and book. He explains what he needs from them: They should use these items tied to her magic to identify and banish a supernatural force based at the Pleasant Hill Cemetery. This entity is interfering with Howarth's team's divination efforts and hindering their operations. On the way out, Kiera orders an "I'm sorry" bouquet for the injured guard. At the local library, Mitch and Kiera examine microfilm newspaper articles going back decades. They find that in 2015, 2000, 1980, and 1955, and 1925, groups of young people died in the cemetery, always homicide or suicide, always involving alcohol or drugs. The first recorded tragedy, however, was in 1924, where bootleggers "accidentally" killed Gertrude Harrison, the wife of the cemetery's groundskeeper and undertaker. All these events occurred in the fall. Kiera asks the old librarian if he knows anything about the cemetery, and he mentions that another group was researching it the day before -- the Chester Paranormal Research Society. Quotes KIERA: "I think we've had a miscommunication about how we were gonna handle this." MITCH: "Pierce was supposed to be the sneaky one." "See that you don't hospitalize anyone on the way out." - Howarth Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Three Chain Links - Something Pixelated This Way Comes * Evergreentree - Daemon's Lair * Free Dramatic Scores - Hide and Seek * Sergey Cheremisinov - Phoenix * Kevin MacLeod - Divertissement * Somewhere Off Jazz Street - Ghost * Myuu - Scent of Night * Josh Woodward - Darien Gap (Instrumental Version) * Kevin MacLeod - Trio for Piano, Cello, and Clarinet * Kevin MacLeod - Long Note One * C R Y P T I D E - Xombie Xtems * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 26: Agendas Part IV Category:Episode